Lunarnight
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Luna Lovegood left Valdemar to find her own home, she found herself being drawn into the world of Hawkbrothers, Kaled'a'in, and the Shin'a'in, will she find her place among them? Will a mage-scout of the Kaled'a'in help her along the way? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: Before you fans of Mercedes Lackey and HP say anything, I DO NOT OWN. I am just writing this for the enjoyment of both series. And yes, I known its the "Star-Eyed Goddess" but this is Luna, she has her own way of doing things.

Luna Lovegood felt in her heart, she was not of Valdemar, as much the food was good, the clothing nice. She often dreamed of two beings, who were in a vorcel-hawk form, she knew they were from the Starry eyed one. For they in turn had starry eyes themselves.

Only problem was that she had no idea how to travel to the the People of the Starry Eyed One, she decided to seek out Jerven.

"Good Morrrrring, Luna." The young gryphon greets as he was sunning himself by the river in the Companion's side of the complex.

"Are you planning on visiting your sister?" Luna questions as she came to rest beside the gryphon

"Yesss, why do you assssk." Jerven responds, "You wissssh to go too?"

"Yes, I belong with the starry eyes' People, I do not know where to find them."

"I will make arrrrangementssss forrrr yourrrrr ssssafe passsssage in the People'ssss landssss." Jerven replies

"No need, young brother." replied a unfamiliar voice, as a person wanted up wearing midnight blue, Jerven looked mildly shocked this was a Swordsworn that assisted the Shin'a'in envoy.

"The Lady has shown me this girl. She has been accepted as one of her People, so she may chose any place to call home among our People or yours." the Swordsworn explains giving, Luna, token and maps. "Young Jerven knows the way, but take those with you, so you may pass safely." she turned on her booted heel and left.

Within a few days, Luna was being carried in a magically endowed basket, a smaller one then Treyvan and Hydona used for their young. Jerven could carry her without problem in it. Together, they left Valdemar.


	2. Chapter 2

Silverwolf watched her patrol border, she was a member of K'Leshya Clan, she was one of the mages and a scout. She stood on a tree branch with her back to the trunk, she was waiting for something, her world's view was slightly different than others of her Clan, her green eyes watched, searching for danger when none was there.

Silverwolf flitted through the canopy, she went to the edge of her patrol and back again, waiting for something, she knew something was going to happen and she would be involved. She shielded her eyes against the sun with her, she saw something flying into her area of patrol. She watched as a gryphon landed with a carrying basket, he turned to the basket and a girl with pale blonde hair. Silverwolf climbed down from the tree and met them.

"Grrrrreetingssss, ssssissssterrrr." Jerven greets in pure Kaled'a'in .

Silverwolf's eyes widen at her mother-tongue being spoken. "Who are you?"

"Jerrrrven, Son of Trrrreyvan and Hydona. Brother of Lytha." The young gryphon answers

Silverwolf heard stories from her friend. "Be welcome, brother. What are you doing here with the Outlander."

"Sssshe isss no Outlanderrrrr, the Goddesssss accepted herrrr." Jerven defended her "I'll ssssponsssserrrr into the Clan if you will act asssss well."

Luna watched the girl, who could be no older than herself. But she couldn't be sure, they were speaking in another language. The girl was dressed in camouflage colors, she didn't look like a Hawkbrother.

"Be welcome, young one." the girl greets, "Follow me, we shall find you a place to stay, even if it's with me!" she turned and lead the way to the entrance to the Vale.

Jerven and Luna followed and entered the vale, where there were different creatures along with the humans. Luna's eyes widen at the different sort of animals within this Clan.

Silverwolf watched the young girl, she was in awe of the fathered, hooved, and scaly members of the Clan. She thought with a few years practice this girl could make a decent Trondi'irn. She wasn't joking about sharing her dwelling, she set the girl up in her eleke. She went to explain her situation to the Council of Elders.


End file.
